Marcus "Texan" Howlett
Physical Description & Personality Texan is a white caucasian male, standing at roughly 5'11" in height and is potentially in his late-twenties, he has noticeably recognizeable medium length blonde hair and light-blue eyes. His appearance appears to be rather scruffy, wearing a typically standard Mark II Kevlar Vest with digital camoflauge which is normal for most grunts. He was previously identifiable as a Corporal in Bravo platoon. His most recognizeable attributes are his stetson hat which he is usually seen wearing most of the time, and his unique Texan accent, which is how he earned his nickname 'Texan', his face is easily seen to have many small scarrings, from conflicts with terminators. His attitude is a very passive one, he tends to stay out of arguments but can and will speak up for himself when needed, he tends to be friendly to most other people, caring for their safety, but Texan can tend to be very soft and is very forgiving, sometimes too forgiving. Usually during his duty, he was equipped with a urban-camoflauge rucksack for carrying spare ammunition belts for his primary weapon and spare buckshot shells, he is often seen wearing this old kit today when he is assisting Tech-Com. As well as that he also wears a military headset to keep in contact with the rest of Tech-Com. His weaponry previously included a PKM machine gun, a Ithaca 37 shotgun, a M93 autoloader pistol and a fire-axe, sometimes he would use an RPG-7 when it was required. More recently, he uses an M60E3 machine gun, his old Ithaca 37 shotgun, a Desert Eagle, and his trusty old fire-axe. Biography Early life in Texas Texan was born in Northern Texas, a few years after Judgement Day, when SkyNet hadn't begun producing terminators to terminate the remains of human life. His parents witnessed Judgement Day from first perspective, whilst Texan was still developing as a baby during Judgement Day. Life for him and his parents was a lonely time for them, regularly they went out searching for food and water, competing with other people who had survived Judgement Day. Every day for him and his parents was a battle and they couldn't afford not finding food or water. Despite this, they were thankful that nothing could hurt them, or so they had thought for those first few years. Leaving home Many years had passed, Texan had reached his teenage years, but by then, SkyNet had begun producing its first production line of Hunter Killers. It wasn't long before the first patrols of they had begun sweeping through Texas, pushing their family and several others out of Texas, and killing many people along with that. It wasn't long until their family and several others had heard news that Los Angeles was apparantly a safer place to go, so they began to set off on the long journey towards Los Angeles. The journey up to Los Angeles was entirely walking, it took a few years for them to reach even half-way. Arrival at Los Angeles Texans arrival at Los Angeles wasn't widely celebrated as you would expect, as he was a complete stranger to everyone stationed there, he had no one to turn to as his parents had been seperated from Texan during a SkyNet patrol that caught them off guard. But starting his adulthood, he had decided to start taking on more responsibility and he had become aspired to be part of Tech-Com, to help and defend the people that would reside in Tech-Com's encampments. He slowly worked on helping out with regular Tech-Com operations, such as being a gate guard regularly, setting up makeshift defenses and sandbag defenses. He slowly started to befriend several Tech-Com soldiers who he had assisted in the tasks he had volunteered for, he had eventually obtained his first weapon, a Thirty-Watt Phased Plasma Rifle, after a month of being at L.A, and he had by then started taking part in bigger operations, such as regular patrols, scavenging and scouting. Eventually he had been considered for Alpha and Bravo, the two Tech-Com infantry squads of that time, Texan however was more inclined to being part of Bravo, as he preferred to be more involved in action, eventually he started getting to know some of the soldiers in Bravo. He had befriended a private in Bravo by the name of Lei Jan, who was a support gunner for Bravo, Texan had started to assist Lei in operating heavy machine guns, such as the M2 Browning HMG, as a loader. He was recommended by Lei for joining Bravo, and was eventually approached by Frederico Moris, the Bravo Lieutenant of that time and was offered to join Bravo platoon, Texan accepted, naturally. Serving With Tech-Com Whilst starting out in Bravo platoon, Texan started as a rifleman, as he had no experience in operating a machine gun as of yet, only loading them. However, during an operation in Alaska, he had been given an M60E3 machine gun from a private from Alpha, without a clue on how to operate it, he had reported to Derek Reese who was in command at that time, Texan had asked about training, he was then directed to an ex-bravo machine gunner by the name of Johnson Lamb, who taught Texan the basics of Support Gunnery, Texan had learnt this very quick, and found that it was what he had aspired to do in the first place once he arrived at L.A. A few months had pasted since he was given the position in Bravo platoon, and he had already been involved in countless operations, from the simple jobs such as gate guarding and defense building, to being the best choice of support gunner among team leaders forming a team, be it a scavenging team, patrol team or assault team. Over the course of many months, he had proceeded through the rank of Private, Private First Class and Lance Corporal. At the rank of Lance Corporal, Texan began taking on much bi gger tasks, including team leading, however he hadn't been used to having to lead teams out in the field, so Texan wasn't so sure about the position, despite this he proceeded on taking the Lance Corporal rank and started taking advice from other experienced soldiers about team leading, and over time, Texan became more used to the concept of team leading, and had confidence in being able to lead a team into the field. Eventually, Texan recieved the promotion to Corporal, but as his future predicts, this is the rank he stayed at the for the rest of his time during his first time with Tech-Com, as Lieutenant Frederico Moris had been promoted out of Bravo into the Command Circle of Tech-Com as a Captain. Leaving Dimitri Lebedev to take over Bravo. Despite the departure of Moris, Texan continued pushing for a promotion within the squad, but it wouldn't happen, Texan assumed Corporal would be the best rank for him, so he stuck with it. After many months without a promotion, Texan requested a temporary Leave Of Absence from the front lines of Tech-Com and to reside at the Tech-Com Command Bunker for two weeks, he was granted the Leave Of Abscence, but during that time he wouldn't realize that he would probably never be back at the front lines due to future events. An 'Unofficial' Vacation After Texans two week Leave Of Absence, he had returned to the current Tech-Com operating base, to discover that for some mysterious reason he had been demoted back to Private First Class, he was given no reason. He soon came to realize that Tech-Coms command slowly started to become corrupt, he decided that he'd hand in his rank and leave Los Angeles, as he became fed up of how Tech-Com was being commanded. Without saying any goodbyes to anyone, Texan left Los Angeles without any trace, no one had seen Texan around since his Leave Of Absence. Some people believed that Texan had defected from Tech-Com and ran away, some people believed that he had been captured by SkyNet, or even killed, no one knew. Various Tech-Com patrols had been sent out in various areas of Los Angeles to find Texan in fear that he was taken by SkyNet or even killed, but he was not to be found anywhere, he had already left Los Angeles for places unknown. Texan had decided he would go wherever life would take him, with no set place to go or stay, he relied on his old scavenging skills and old Tech-Com gear to stay alive, in the middle of a war. He was alone, and with no one to turn to, losing hope of the war, realizing the corruption in Tech-Coms ranks, he promised himself he wouldn't turn back to Los Angeles for a long time to come. Many months passed and Texan remained alone in the desolate wastes of California, and winter was soon approaching, where snow had already started falling from the sky, despite the apocalyptic fallout that the world had been through, and conditions dropped dramatically, forcing Texan to have to search harder for food and supplies, but he could never do it alone. Among his travels around the wastelands of borderline California, in the heart of winter, he had come across a small group of refugees set up in an old warehouse on the borderline of California and Nevada, consisting of one small family with a young child, two men around the same age as Texan was, and an older woman in her late fifties. It was clear that where they were, there was little to no SkyNet activity and had been safe where they were for many months. Out of the six people that resided there, only the two young men were armed, one carried a small Beretta M9 sidearm and the other carried an AK-47 rifle. Texan offered to remain with the group to help with their survival through the winter and they agreed, Texan soon came to know the other refugees well. Texan had especially become good friends with the young man with the AK-47 who was named Joey, he seemed to be in his early twenties, but he seemed to be a capable rifleman. Texan and Shane would go out on regular scavenges for the small group to collect food and supplies, without rarely coming into trouble with SkyNet patrols that did pass through that area. Texan and the small group managed to pass through the harsh winter without suffering majorly, but the group decided that it was time they moved on, however, they had no clue on where they would go, and no one had made any suggestions as where to go. Texan eventually suggested a journey down to Los Angeles, regretfully saying but it seemed like the groups best choice and everyone else seemed to agreed. Without wasting any time, the group started the long journey down to Los Angeles once more, with Texan and Joey leading the way forward. Returning to Los Angeles After many months of travel yet again, it didn't take long for Texans group to eventually make it back to Los Angeles, eventually being stumbled across by a Tech-Com patrol in downtown Los Angeles, they we're brought back to the nearest Tech-Com outpost. Texan suggested to his small group that they should reside in Tech-Com Headquarters, they agreed, however, Joey decided that he wanted to stay at the frontline because of his interest in fighting at the front lines. Whilst Texan was glad to be back in Los Angeles, there we're very few faces he recognized from the long time ago when Texan was in Tech-Com, so it was deja vu for Texan, feeling like a total stranger to everyone who was there. For a few days he didn't recognize any of his old friends around the various encampments he had moved to, however, he eventually started stumbling among some old friends and fellow soldiers, including Adrian Winters, Lucy Wright, Church Bennett, William Anderson, Dimitri Lebedev and several others. Texan had felt at home once again, with lots of stories to tell about his adventures around the wastelands of California, people were stunned to see that Texan was still alive, despite being believed to be dead. Despite having a pleasant return, the war against SkyNet continued on, and several changes in Tech-Com have seen some of his fellow soldiers promoted to higher ranks, changes in squads including the disbanding of his former platoon, but he is thankful that there are suitable people in charge now, hoping the corruption he previously saw has improved. The Future later Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in TechCom Category:Characters in Bravo